It has long been known that tenderizers may be utilized with meat to make the meat more edible and appetizing. It has heretofore been suggested that tenderizers may be applied by suitable implements such as syringes which inject the tenderizer into the meat.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a simple, low cost, easily manufactured, easily cleaned meat tenderizer device which has a minimum number of parts.